Wolves (Minecraft)
The Wolves '''(also known as '''Dogs) are major protagonists in the Minecraft series. They serve as one of the deuteragonists in the original game, Minecraft, and supporting protagonists/characters on others. They are the tameable, and neutral mob that the player can tame and be their trustful, loyal, and caring companions, and will do anything to protect the player from those hostile mobs, or even other players. Personality The wolves in their wild side, are neutral, defensive, and hostile sometimes. But on their tamed side, they are a friendly, loyal, trustful, kind, good, protective, caring, and lovely beings and will always follow any players who tamed them. They also have a good companion to the player, and will instantaneously follow their orders. They are also a good fighter when the player are taking them to the End to fight the Ender Dragon. However, Wolves has a weak damage to the Endermen so its like the wolf companion will probably just die. But bringing your wolf and some iron golems to the End will help you focus targeting the Ender Dragon. Biography (Minecraft) Spawning In the Java Edition, wolves spawn naturally in normal forests, taigas, giant tree taigas and snowy taigas, along with all variants of these biomes in packs of up to 4. In the Bedrock Edition, wolves only spawn naturally in taiga and snow taiga biomes, but not in giant tree taiga biomes. 16.6% will be babies. They require light level of 7 or above to spawn. Naturally-spawned wolves are untamed, and will become hostile if attacked by the player. Behavior Wolves exhibit three different states depending on how the user interacts with them: Wild wolves have gray fur, a drooping tail, and their eyes consist of two white pixels and two black pupils. They are neutral towards the player and will attack rabbits, foxes, skeleton and their variants without provocation. They may run away when spat upon by llama, depending on the strength of the llama. They will not despawn. Angry wolves have a constant growling and fearsome appearance. Their tail becomes straight, their eyes become red and the contrast level of the fur increases, revealing dark patches of bristling hair and a mouth line raised in a slight snarl. Angry wolves are only hostile towards mobs that attack them. They can see attackers even if they are invisible. Tamed wolves have friendlier looking eyes. They have a red collar around their neck, which can be dyed using any color of dye on the wolf. Pressing use on the wolf makes it sit and remain in place and not follow the player around. Tamed wolves will attack players or mobs that injure their owner, unless the target has the same owner or is on the same team. Standing wolves will attack players or mobs that are attacked by their owner, unless the target has the same owner or is on the same team. They will not attack creepers, ghasts, or tamed horses regardless of owner. Standing tamed wolves will attack skeletons and their variants without provocation, but not sheep, baby turtle or passive rabbits. So regardless of all the wolf behaviors, wolves will become hostile towards a player or other mob that attacks it, unless the attacker is the wolf's owner or is otherwise on the same team, and will also cause wild wolves and standing tamed wolves in a 33×33×21 cuboid centered on the attacked wolf to become hostile towards the attacker. Skeletons and their variants, foxes, baby turtles and passive rabbits will actively avoid wolves. Killer rabbits will attack wolves. Sheep will ignore wolves other than their random running after being damaged. The behavior of puppies is the same as tamed wolves. Puppies have larger heads, similar to other animal babies. Wolves are 0.85 blocks tall, and baby wolves are 0.425 blocks tall. The textures of the wolves will be tinted dark gray once submerged. Movement Standing tamed wolves will wander randomly when near their owner, but will follow if more than 10 blocks away and will teleport to a nearby free block (if any) if more than 12 blocks away. Besides making travel easier, teleporting can be used to rescue them from lava or pits. Wolves will appear to shake off water after swimming. Tamed wolves will appear to shiver when it is raining and they are not covered by a roof. Biography (Minecraft: Story Mode) The wolves appear as minor characters in the Minecraft: Story Mode series. However, it only appeared in the Season 2 of the game. The wolves that were seen in the game are Wink, Stacyplays dog, and The Champion City auction where too many puppies were being sold by Stella. In Other Medias The wolves also appears as the deuteragonist, if not major protagonists on several Minecraft medias and appearing in many animation videos such as Wolf Life, etc. The wolves became a major part of the Minecraft community and was praised due to its loyalty to themselves and became an internet meme worldwide also. It appeared in many Minecraft merchandises. Gallery 120px-Shakeyshakey.PNG 120px-Wolf_sitting.png|Sitting wolves the.jpg|A wild, adult wolf 120px-Hostile_Wolf.png|A hostile wolf 120px-CollaredWolves.png 120px-Wolfstuck.jpg|A wolf, stuck in a tree ThlzD6i-5655a7f25f9b5835e4365bf7.jpg|a wolf, sitting besides a player my-wolf-2.jpg|A wolf with Steve wolvvszom.jpg|Pack of tamed wolves helping the player to eliminate zombies. Trivia *Wolves were the first tameable mob added to Minecraft (added in Beta 1.4). *If a tamed wolf is named with a name tag, its name is shown in the chat when killed. *Wolves can teleport into transparent blocks. *If the player attacks a wolf and then give the aggressive wolf food that it can eat, hearts will appear as animals do when entering breeding mode, however the wolf will not breed and will continue attacking the player. *In singleplayer mode, if the player punches a wild wolf and leave its field of vision, it will stare at them and not move at all. Going back into its range will make it continue pursuing the player. *Aggressive wolves have the path-finding of most mobs, such as going around pits, but may sometimes try to jump to get a player that's separated by a 1-2 block gap. In two block gaps, they won't make the jump and fall, but may manage to damage the player. *If the player kills their own tamed wolves, their wolves will still drop exp. *Untamed wolves use their hostile appearance when they are attacking sheep, skeletons or rabbits. They will change back once the targeted mob dies or gets out of their range. *Attacking a wild wolf on peaceful won't damage the player, but they assume the hostile appearance and try to push them, similar to a baby slime. *A wild baby wolf's head grows significantly when attacked. *If the player attacks a wolf, but then moves a large distance away (e.g. 70 blocks), the wolf will still appear hostile, but will exhibit neutral behavior. *Wolves that are tamed by the same player can accidentally attack each other while attacking another mob, leading to a fight. *Wolves will periodically attack and kill cows. Navigation |} Category:Animals Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Related to Villain Category:Anime Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Victims Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Creation Category:Supporters Category:Guardians Category:Outright Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Species